


wake up call

by mezzosaka



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay, PWP, sogo is a top and you can't take that away from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mezzosaka/pseuds/mezzosaka
Summary: “Time to get up. Seriously,” Sogo said, lips brushing against Yamato’s with every movement. Another kiss. “Do we have to do this the hard way?”Yamato didn’t say anything. He hummed. He was rather interested in Sogo’s version of ‘the hard way.’ It changed every time. Sometimes it meant the banging of a frying pan and a metal spoon, sometimes it meant more soft kisses pressed to Yamato’s face. Sometimes it meant something dirty.Yamato really liked it when it meant something dirty.





	wake up call

**Author's Note:**

> [slow chanting] top sogo top sogo top sogo top sogo top sogo top sogo top sogo
> 
> this fic was brought to you by the doctor sogo card, which i scouted 37 times for when it first came out and still didn't get. he finally came home on his birthday after that tho LOL

“Hey, good morning.”

Yamato really didn’t want to wake up. It was still early. He could  _ feel  _ that it was still early, and he’d gotten home so late last night. He just needed a few more minutes. It didn’t matter how much Sogo quoted that stupid self-help book he read forever ago about how waking up early made you more productive. It was Yamato’s day off. He didn’t need to be productive.

“Yamato.” Sogo sounded closer now. Yamato’s suspicions were confirmed when he felt a soft kiss on his forehead and fingers carding through his hair. “It’s time to wake up.”

Yamato shook his head. It felt like a lot, but he was sure he wasn’t moving much at all.

He still barely felt like he was awake when Sogo moved to kiss his lips instead.

“Time to get up. Seriously,” Sogo said, lips brushing against Yamato’s with every movement. Another kiss. “Do we have to do this the hard way?”

Yamato didn’t say anything. He hummed. He was rather interested in Sogo’s version of ‘the hard way.’ It changed every time. Sometimes it meant the banging of a frying pan and a metal spoon, sometimes it meant more soft kisses pressed to Yamato’s face. Sometimes it meant a blowjob.

Yamato really liked it when it meant a blowjob.

He seemed to have chosen wisely as Sogo trailed his kisses down Yamato’s jaw, down Yamato’s neck. Sogo paused to nip at his collarbone before continuing down his exposed chest. Yamato was definitely feeling more awake now, what with Sogo glancing up at him through that pretty white hair that Yamato was just aching to  _ pull— _

He gasped when Sogo reached his hips, fingers hooked on the waistband. Sogo stared almost hungrily at the bulge growing in Yamato’s pants. He licked a wet stripe over the fabric, drawing a stifled moan from Yamato. Right, everyone was still home. No one had gone out to work or school yet, so Yamato had to remember to be quiet.

Sogo quit his teasing when Yamato pushed his hips up. An accident, really, but Yamato still felt bad. He didn’t like to rush things when Sogo got like this. Sogo almost  _ never  _ initiated these things. Yamato was always the one pushing him down on the bed, showering him with kisses and showing him how beautiful he was.

Sogo looked up at Yamato, lips parted. “Is this… Is this okay?” he asked, breathily. “Do you really want this?”

Yamato nodded quickly. “God, yes.”

But Sogo was standing up now. He had a more stern expression, nothing like the sweet, hesitant look he had before. His hands were on his hips.

“Then I hope you’re willing to wait. I said it’s time to get up.”

Yamato stared at Sogo. This had to be a joke, right? Did Yamato imagine the whole thing? He certainly didn’t  _ feel  _ like he imagined it; he was very much at attention, and it couldn’t have been caused by absolutely nothing.

“Are you really just going to lay there after I went through the trouble of waking you up so specially?” Sogo asked. There was definitely something different in his voice. In his whole composure, really. “We’re alone today after noon. Let me take charge.”

Oh. Oh, that was it. That was… That was new and really exciting, and Yamato felt himself agreeing almost before Sogo finished his sentence.

“Good.” A smirk flashed over Sogo’s face, but it was gone before Yamato could really process it. “Don’t… um... “ Sogo hesitated for a moment, choosing to walk towards the door instead of hang awkwardly by the bed. “Don’t touch yourself until I’m ready for you.”

“Yeah,” Yamato said, the first words out of his mouth since Sogo’s sudden change. “Okay, deal. I don’t want you to hold back, so I’ll do whatever you need me to.”

Sogo nodded. He didn’t look at Yamato, wouldn’t look at him, and stepped out of his room. He left the door ajar. Probably to make sure Yamato wouldn’t cheat.

Yamato laid in bed for just a little longer, covering his face with his hands. He didn’t know what he was getting himself into, but it was way too exciting for his own good, and Sogo being like that was  _ not  _ helping him calm down in the slightest.

  
  


Sogo was quite calm throughout breakfast. He’d reverted back to his normal, polite self. It was like that wake-up call hadn’t even happened! Yamato took his place at the seat across from Sogo, still feeling rather aroused. At least it wasn’t obvious anymore.

But Yamato felt like it was going to become a problem again with the way Sogo looked at him as he sat. It hardly lasted a few seconds, just a raise of the eyebrow over the mug he sipped from, but Yamato felt like it had been a full minute.

He was glad breakfast was relatively empty. Iori and Tamaki had gone to school early that day to make up a test they had missed due to work from another day, and Nagi had been away since the night before in order to do a sunrise modelling shoot. Aside from Sogo, that just left Mitsuki and Riku.

Yamato didn’t know  _ how  _ Sogo could just keep going after what he did this morning. He talked with the other two as if he didn’t just pull a completely 180 for a few minutes. In fact, he was hardly looking at Yamato at all when all Yamato could do was keep his eyes on him.

“Are you feeling okay, Yamato?” Mitsuki asked, startling Yamato out of his (dirty, filthy) thoughts. “You haven’t really touched your food. Wait, is it bad?!”

“What? No, no, it’s not bad!” Yamato hurriedly took a bite of his food to emphasize the point. “It’s good. I promise! I’m just a little sick.”

“Really?” Riku asked. He leaned over and touched Yamato’s forehead. Yamato didn’t mean to flinch away. “Hey, you’re a little warm. Don’t be afraid of being a little sick! Everybody has days like that sometimes, and you’ve been working hard lately, anyway. Do you want me to stay with you? I can cancel.”

Yamato caught Sogo sucking in a breath. He opened his mouth to respond, but Mitsuki beat him to it.

“No way, Riku! It’s not like he’ll be alone. Sogo’ll be here, too,” Mitsuki said. “Maybe you should rest for a bit more, Yamato. I’ll save your food for you for later if you want.”

“Sounds good.” Yamato said almost a little too fast.

He stood up, heading immediately for the door. He’d rather feel so uncomfortably aroused in the privacy of his own room rather than the  _ breakfast table.  _ Honestly, what was Sogo thinking? Yamato had told him before that he wasn’t in to the whole voyeurism thing. Unless… Unless Sogo  _ was  _ into it, and this would be the closest he got without pushing Yamato’s boundaries.

Sogo grabbed Yamato by the wrist as he walked past.

“Remember that advice I gave you this morning?” he asked, still with absolutely none of the character he’d had in the bedroom that morning. “If you want to feel better, you should take it.”

Riku laughed. “You worded it like a threat, Sogo!”

But it was. It so totally was, and Yamato knew Sogo would always go through with his threats.

Yamato just gulped, nodded, and headed on his way. He’d be fine if he just pretended to go back to sleep. He didn’t know how he’d be able to prove to Sogo that he’d been following his orders. Maybe he’d leave the door open. That’d certainly do the trick.

 

It felt like ages before Mitsuki and Riku finally left, and it felt like even longer before Sogo was ready for him. It couldn’t have been more than twenty minutes, but Yamato felt like he and Sogo were alone together for three hours before his phone buzzed.

 

_ Come to my room. _

 

Well, after a very frustrating morning, Yamato wasn’t going to stop now.

He hurried to Sogo’s room, glad to find him standing neatly in the middle, hands folded in front of him. Sogo smiled so softly when Yamato closed the door behind him and wrapped his arms around Yamato’s torso delicately. As if Yamato was something easily broken.

...Was Sogo going to break him?

“Thank you for being so obedient,” Sogo said. He looked at Yamato as if he was thanking him for a bouquet of roses rather than following his commands. “Before we begin, I’d like to let you know that I don’t want to hold back. Is that okay with you?”

“Uh, yeah. Are you really asking that, Sou?” Yamato laughed and pressed a kiss to Sogo’s forehead. “I’ll be okay.”

“Just let me know if you want to stop.” Sogo nodded, to himself really, appearing a bit more determined than he had been.

He leaned up and kissed Yamato slowly. It felt like their usual kisses, but that didn’t mean it excited Yamato any less. Maybe that morning had been just an act. Maybe this—Maybe Sogo deepening the kiss first and calling all the shots was the farthest he was really willing to go this time. Yamato was okay with baby steps. If it meant Sogo would gain more confidence, Yamato would go half a step at a time if he had to.

Sogo broke the kiss. He lingered close to Yamato’s mouth for a second, glancing between his eyes and his lips, and he whispered something so quietly Yamato couldn’t hear.

“Hmm?” Yamato hummed.

But that was the wrong answer, he found as he was spun around and roughly pushed onto Sogo’s mattress. He glanced up at Sogo when he felt oriented enough. The persona from before was back, a delightfully arousing look on him.

“I said get on the bed,” he said. “If you’re having trouble following orders, I may have to discipline you.”

“Oh,” Yamato said dumbly. He couldn’t deny that that proposal sounded extremely interesting. Interesting enough that Yamato was willing to act out.

He didn’t want to act out too soon. He didn’t want Sogo to think he didn’t want this. But he very much did want to see what discipline entailed, so he settled on saying a safe “okay.”

Sogo was quick to straddle Yamato’s hips and take the lead once more. He plucked Yamato’s glasses off his face and deposited them onto the stand beside his bed, but that was where the gentleness stopped. Their mouths crashed together messily, and Sogo began to work Yamato’s shirt open, grinding his hips down. Yamato moaned into Sogo’s mouth. He felt dizzy already; Sogo was giving him so much to focus on that he couldn’t really pay attention to one thing. 

Yamato let his fingers curl into the back of Sogo’s shirt and tried his best to focus on his tongue. Sogo really was good at kissing. He had no  _ right  _ to be so good. But it’s not like Yamato was really surprised; he knew Sogo was pretty experienced. It was just that looking at him, Yamato expected a pure, polite boy who drank coffee with lots of milk and thought the most adventurous thing you could do in the bedroom was keeping the lights on.

He was exactly the opposite, though. And that was so much better than anything Yamato could have dreamed of.

Yamato thought it’d been getting quite easy to focus. Sogo moved in a very steady, slow rhythm. As soon as it became predictable, Yamato was able to give a little more where he could. He helped take off his shirt as soon as Sogo finished with the buttons, breaking the kiss for just a few moments.

“Did I say you could do that?” Sogo asked, stopping all of his movements. Yamato didn’t realize how  _ awful  _ it would be, feeling uncomfortably hard and yet a whole lot of  _ nothing  _ even though Sogo was right on top of him. He wanted to move his hips a little, get the friction going again, but he just disobeyed, and he wasn’t sure if doing so again would fare him well.

But Sogo looked so good (although strangely familiar, even if Yamato had never seen the look before) staring at him like that. Like Yamato was dirt on the bottom of Sogo’s shoe, and Sogo was looking at him with his breath puffing out quickly from those reddened, wet lips, and  _ God,  _ Yamato really didn’t know that he’d be into this until this moment.

“I don’t remember telling you to break off kisses whenever you wanted,” Sogo said. He pushed Yamato back down onto the pillows roughly, keeping his hands on Yamato’s shoulders. “Am I going to have to explain the rules to you?” He dug his nails into Yamato’s skin. “Oh, don’t hiss like that. You make it seem like you don’t like it.”

“No! No,” Yamato protested. “You’re doing well, Sou—”

“I didn’t ask for validation. I know how much you like it.”

That shut Yamato up fast. He could only watch as Sogo dragged his gaze up and down Yamato’s body. His hands left Yamato’s shoulders as he repositioned himself between Yamato’s legs, just as he had been this morning.

“The first rule is that you aren’t allowed to initiate anything.” Sogo got to work on Yamato’s pants. He seemed to struggle with the button, and Yamato wondered if it was on purpose. It was like he was touching him but it  _ just  _ wasn’t enough. “We’re doing what I want when I want. Is that clear?”

“Got it,” Yamato said.

Sogo paused his fiddling, looking at Yamato with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes, sir?” Yamato guessed, heat rushing to his cheeks when Sogo looked pleased.

“Good.” Sogo finally unbuttoned Yamato’s pants, yanking them, along with his underwear, down his hips rather carelessly. “You are allowed to stop things. If you hate something, I won’t torture you.”

Yamato nodded. He waited for Sogo to continue, for more rules he needed to (somehow) keep in mind, but none came. Instead, Sogo’s hand hovered over Yamato’s cock. Yamato didn’t realize how hard it was to fight the urge to buck his hips until then. He  _ needed  _ Sogo to touch him, but it wasn’t allowed, and now Yamato was starting to think that the punishment was no orgasm, and he really couldn’t take that chance. Not when he had been so close just minutes before.

“Can you take your clothes off?” Yamato asked. He had to get his mind off of it, or he had to at least get Sogo’s hand some distance away. He could almost feel the heat radiating off of it. Too much. It was too much.

Sogo tilted his head, hand flying up to the top button of his own shirt. He fingered it thoughtfully, though he wouldn’t stop looking at Yamato’s erection. His eyes flickered away for a moment, meeting Yamato’s. Yamato waited, holding his breath, for some sort of remark. But Sogo unbuttoned his shirt, one by one, and tossed it over his shoulder when he was done.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Yamato said, because he truly meant it. Sogo wasn’t particularly muscular, but he didn’t look bad shirtless. His skin was like milk, form lean. Yamato liked that he was dusted a bit pink. He felt like he was doing a whole lot of nothing while Sogo did everything, but it seemed like he was getting just as much out of it.

“I did that because I wanted to,” Sogo said, but the way he looked away let Yamato know that he appreciated it.  “Not because you asked.”

Yamato gasped as he felt Sogo’s hands on his inner thighs, rubbing slow circles. He jerked his hips up involuntarily, but Sogo didn’t seem to mind. He looked like he was enjoying it. Like he was enjoying the fact that Yamato was wrapped around his finger, left powerless and pathetic as Sogo touched him so close to where he was aching to be touched.

“You’ve been surprisingly obedient.” Sogo said slyly. “I was expecting you to have acted out of turn by now.”

Yamato wanted to make some sort of retort, but all of his energy was focused on not moving, not reaching down and touching himself if Sogo wasn’t going to.

But then Sogo stopped. Stretching over Yamato carefully, he began to dig through the drawer beside his bed. Yamato desperately wanted to reach up and run his hands along Sogo’s chest, just to feel his smooth skin. Just to hear the soft noises he always made when Yamato touched him so gently.

Sogo shut the drawer suddenly, startling Yamato. He sat back, holding a few objects in his hand.

“How long have you had that?” Yamato asked, eyeing the vibrator.

“Why? Jealous?” Sogo smirked, setting it down on the bed beside him. “It’s not important.”

Sogo then poured a bit of lube onto his fingers, blowing on them for a moment to warm it up. Yamato could only watch in anticipation as Sogo slowly lowered his hand to Yamato’s entrance, and Yamato felt so wound up that he thought he would come just from the feeling of Sogo’s finger pushing in.

He let out a sigh he didn’t know he’d been holding. It felt so strange, having Sogo inside of him like that. It wasn’t bad, but it was different, and Yamato found himself quickly easing up. Sogo cautiously added another finger, beginning to scissor Yamato open.

_ That  _ was what felt good. So, so good as Sogo happened upon just the right spot, causing Yamato to yelp involuntarily. He thought he was seeing stars. He was always the one giving this sort of thing, and never on the receiving end. But he understood why Sogo seemed to love it.

He couldn’t do much but moan and pant as Sogo worked at him, somehow adding a third digit. The stretch was incredible, and Yamato quickly felt like he was losing more and more of his composure, and he was only able to open his eyes when everything was gone altogether, and the heat that had been pooling in his stomach started to fizzle out again.

He looked down at Sogo, only to see him coating the vibrator with lube. He seemed rather focused on it as he lined it up with Yamato’s entrance.

“Do you want it?” Some of its usual gentleness had leaked back into Sogo’s tone. He gazed at Yamato so softly despite how filthy he was acting. “Be honest with me right now.”

“Yes, please,” Yamato said breathlessly.

Sogo nodded kindly, but he pushed the toy in quickly. It was a little more than Sogo’s fingers had been, but it wasn’t anything Yamato couldn’t handle. He was catching his breath when Sogo turned it on, resulting in a very loud, very embarrassing cry.

It really was sending shockwaves through Yamato’s body. His eyes were screwed shut, and he felt himself trying to push down onto it for  _ more.  _ Sogo was pretty in tune with him, though, beginning to move it in and out.

“That’s not even the highest setting.” Sogo kept his pace even and slow. “Do you want it any higher?”

Yamato didn’t answer, couldn’t answer, really. Sogo didn’t change the setting or his pace, and Yamato was beginning to think this was the end when he felt Sogo’s lips around his cock, and then he was positive this was it. Sogo quit moving the vibrator in favor of sucking on Yamato’s length instead.

Yamato really did have himself under control. He was sure of it. He was completely and totally sure of it until all of that sureness flew out the window as Sogo took him in deeper than he ever had before, and Yamato’s hand immediately went to grab Sogo’s hair.

He didn’t expect Sogo to stop so fast, to sit up so quickly. Yamato let out a whine he didn’t know he could as Sogo instead moved the vibrator faster than he had been, and Yamato was close, he was so, so, so close—

And it was gone. All of it. And he was left with nothing, with his hips messily thrusting into thin air as he didn’t come  _ again. _

“What a shame.” Yamato felt dizzy, and all he could focus on was Sogo’s pouting lips as he spoke. “I really was going to let you have it that time, and then you misbehaved.”

“Sorry,” Yamato breathed, even though he wasn’t sorry at all.

“Are you really?” Sogo asked, but he didn’t give time for Yamato to answer. “Maybe if you tell me how bad you want me I’ll forgive you.”

“Please, please, please…” Yamato felt, vaguely, that he should be ashamed of begging so openly. But he really wasn’t. He needed to come, he  _ needed  _ to, and he needed Sogo’s cock even more, and just the thought of it had him ready to beg on his hands and knees if he had to. “Please, Sou. Please, I need you.”

“Turn over,” Sogo said, and Yamato wasted no time obeying. He was on his elbows and knees before Sogo could even finish giving him the order.

Sogo’s cock stretched him better than the vibrator had. It felt entirely better than the vibrator had, so hot and thick, and it was pressing up against all the right spots. Yamato’s chest was heaving as Sogo pushed in fully, grabbing his hip roughly.

They’d done it like this before. Yamato remembered how hot it was when he was the one bruising Sogo’s hips, slamming into him fast and hard the first night they had together after weeks of being busy. That had only been one of the times they’d gone at it that night. But if Yamato would have known it felt so good being bent over like this, he would have asked Sogo  _ way  _ sooner.

“Are you okay?” Sogo asked, and it was so soft and gentle and worried and Yamato felt bad with the response his brain immediately went for.

“Just fuck me already!” he gasped. “Fuck, Sou, I need this, please—”

Yamato didn’t finish his sentence before Sogo obliged. He went slowly for the first few thrusts, drawing long moans from Yamato until he felt sure that he didn’t have to hold back. And then it was faster than Yamato had ever felt before, and Yamato could hardly think of  _ anything  _ besides Sogo’s cock, his fingertips digging into his hips, his own moans just barely audible over the sound of their skin slapping together.

Yamato nearly screamed when Sogo grabbed him by the hair, yanking him up just slightly to talk right in his ear.

“God, Yamato.” Sogo was starting to sound wrecked, even as he struggled to retain his character. “You’re so—filthy—God,  _ fuck,  _ you’re so good—”

“Sogo, please—” He was cut off by a moan, but he wasn’t going to give in “Let me see your face,” Yamato demanded, and for once, he got what he wanted.

He had whined when Sogo pulled out, but it was quickly made up for when he pushed Yamato on his back and slid right back in, resuming the same pace from before. His face looked just as Yamato had hoped it would, completely flushed. His lips were parted, soft moans slipping out. He looked like he was concentrating, but also like he was about to lose it at any second.

Yamato didn’t resist the urge to pull Sogo into a kiss. It was hardly anything, as Yamato broke it off as soon as he felt Sogo’s hand on his cock. Just a few strokes was all it took to send Yamato over the edge, crying out Sogo’s name. He hadn’t ever felt this good before from an orgasm, and he felt like his vision had gone nearly completely, and he only barely registered when Sogo came, too, hips slowly coming to a stop.

The only sound in the room was panting, then. It was strange how Yamato felt like his mind was so clear now, as Sogo was pulling out, apologizing softly, moving to curl up on Yamato’s chest.

“Was it bad?” Sogo asked, almost like he was expecting the answer to be yes.

“I think that was the best thing we’ve ever done,” Yamato said. He wasn’t surprised at all on how shot his voice sounded. “Ever. I mean it. You’re so hot like that.”

“You’re sure I didn’t get carried away?”

Sogo looked at him worriedly. Yamato rolled his eyes. Sogo really didn’t have to worry about anything. He was so good at  _ everything. _

“Positive.”

They laid together for a while, catching their breaths and sharing soft, easy kisses. Yamato didn’t want the moment to ever end, but he also wasn’t sure what time it was, and the mess they’d made was beginning to be quite uncomfortable. Yamato was beginning to think Sogo lied whenever he said the feeling of come dripping down his thighs felt good. It felt really gross.

But Sogo was always surprising him with the things he was into, so maybe that was what did it for some people.

They got up reluctantly, Sogo rushing to get tissues to try and clean Yamato up before everything got everywhere. They’d have to figure out some way to discreetly wash all of Sogo’s bedding whether it was before or after someone else got home. That’d be an adventure.

“Hey,” Yamato said, just as Sogo was beginning to get a little too far from him. He wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close. “I love you. I want you to do more stuff you like.”

Sogo turned bright red. As if he should be embarrassed at  _ that,  _ out of all the things they had just done together.

“I… Okay. I will.” He kissed Yamato again, slow, but chaste. “I love you, too.”

“Wait a second,” Yamato said, coming to a very sudden realization. “You looked like how you did for that drama we shot. Where you played the doctor.”

Sogo’s eyes widened. “Oh my  _ God.” _

And with that, they continued their clean-up. And Yamato was already starting to think ahead for the next time they’d be home alone together, and he could see this hidden side of Sogo once more.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm still not good at writing smut please bear with me
> 
> anyway sogo is a top. here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/mezz0saka)
> 
> lol what if riku came home early bc he was worried about yamato being "sick" and he sees yamato and sogo carrying all the sheets to the washing machine and he just blurts out "AREYOUFEELINGBETTER" bc he heard Everything and now sogo wants to die of embarrassment
> 
> thank u. in closing, i'd like to remind you all yet again that i live for top sogo.


End file.
